The Vixen, Her Shadow and Their Kit
by Twilight Goddess19
Summary: Five months after Naru's 12th birthday, she gets a family just not like she thought she would. She is now a mother due to a fail cloning experiment. But she isn't alone because Shikamaru is helping her when he can, when he doesn't have too. A few months later, Naru becomes a genin and starts her life as ninja of Konoha. Will she be able to be both a mother and a ninja?


**-Naru, Age 12-**

Right now she is training when a Anbu wearing a lion Anbu mask shunshinned into the training ground that she is in. She looked at the Anbu. "What is it, Lion-san?" She asked.

Lion looked at the blonde girl that before speaking. "Hokage-sama would like to see you, He says it's important."

She nodded. "Let's get going, I want to know what Hokage-Jiji needs to tell me that is so important." She left the training grounds with Lion to go see what her grandfather figure needed.

**...**  
**...**

Naru knocked on the Hokage's office door and waited. "Come in." She heard from coming from inside the office. She opened the door before walking into the office to see Hiruzen, a unknown woman in a lab coat and on the Hokage's desk is basket with a blue bundle in it that. She looked at the basket for a few minutes, wondering what is inside of it.

"Who is this lady and what is the blue bundle in the basket on your desk, Jiji?" Naru asked. She noticed that the woman in the lab coat seemed to be nervous and worried.

"This is Ayumi, she just arrived to Konoha to tell us some important news that has to do with the bundle in the basket, which is a baby boy. The news also involves you, Naru-chan." Hiruzen told his granddaughter figure. He knew that once she heard what happened, she isn't going to be too happy about it. "Now, Miss Ayumi can you tell her what you have told me?"

"Please sit down." Ayumi said gently but nervously and after Naru sat down on the couch, she continued. "My boss wanted to create the perfect weapon against the shinobi. He got DNA from both you and a clan heir the same age as you. A scientist/medic nin that was doing the cloning somehow messed the cloning up."

Naru wasn't liking what she was hearing from this woman. She looked over to the baby boy in basket on the desk in worry and her maternal instincts were surfacing. She then turned her attention back to the woman. "How did he mess the cloning up?"

"He messed it up by adding both DNA equally in the clone when he should have added all of your DNA and a little of the male clan heir's DNA. That's why the baby is a failure of a clone of you, he's an actual human being. A innocent baby that the scientist accidently created. My boss wanted to kill the baby at first but I wouldn't let him and after some time, he decided to raise him to be the perfect weapon like he was planning the clone to be."

Naru stood up suddenly as she glared at Ayumi. "What gives you guys the right to play freaking god with human life! It's freaking disgusting! Why did you boss to want use me for cloning?!"

Hiruzen sighed, he knew that Naru wouldn't like what she was going hear from Ayumi. He knew that the blonde Jinchuriki has strong maternal instincts due to the fact that he has seen her take care of the children on the streets before they were sent to the orphanage. Her maternal instincts are probably this strong because of having the Kyuubi inside her and how she grew up.

"He used you for the cloning because of what you are, what you carry inside of you." Ayumi told the blonde girl. This time, Hiruzen was the one who glared at her.

How did her boss know that Naru holds the Nine-Tailed fox inside, making her the Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki?

"What I am? What's inside of me?" Naruko asked. She knew that she was the Jinchuriki for the Nine-Tailed fox, the Kyuubi. How could she not know when the villagers call her a monster, a demon or call her the Kyuubi.

Ayumi was about to tell Naru but stopped when she saw the Third Hokage's glare, she stopped and didn't say anything.

Naru is wondering about the other half of the DNA that created the baby. "What about the baby's other half of DNA. What clan heir did you use?"

Ayumi looked nervous before answering the blonde Jinchuriki. "I don't know. My boss never told us who the other DNA came from. He only told us that it was from a clan heir from this village and that he is the same as you."

"So why did you decide to bring him here and tell us all this? You do know by doing this, you won't be leaving with him and you might be arrested right?" Hiruzen asked.

Ayumi nodded. "Yes, I know that but I don't care. I just couldn't let my boss raise an innocent baby to be a weapon for him."

"But it was fine if he made a clone of me to be weapon for him? Why did you even join this god-wannabe?" Naru moved over to Hiruzen's desk, close to the baby that is basically her child just incase Ayumi changed her mind.

"My small village and family were attacked by shinobi and I was the only survivor. I wanted revenge against the shinobi that killed my family and those in my village." Ayumi told them.

"You think revenge is the answer. Even if you got your revenge against the shinobi that attacked and killed your family and friends, it wouldn't bring them back." Naru picked the basket up, smiling down at the sleeping baby in it before looking at Hiruzen. "Well, I'm leaving and I'm taking him with me. See you later, Jiji."

"I'll come visit you after I deal with Ayumi." Hiruzen said and Naruko nodded.

The blonde Jinchuriki then shunshinned away with the baby boy, they disappeared in a swirl of yellow rose petals.

**...**  
**...**

It's been a hour since Naru left the Hokage's office with the baby boy. Right now she is in the kitchen cooking her some lunch, on the kitchen table is the moses basket with baby boy still sleeping. She just got done cooking when the baby woke up and started crying.

"Shh, it's okay." She said walking over to the basket and picked up the crying baby. She then started to gently rocking him back and forth. "Your safe and I won't let anyone hurt you," She got the little one to stop crying just as a knock came from the door.

Easily she walked over and opened to find the Hokage waiting. In his hand was a diaper bag. She motioned him in and they went in to the living room.

"So have you picked a name out for him?" Hiruzen asked as he sat down on a sofa chair.

Naru sat down on the couch, she smiled down at the baby boy in her arms for a few seconds before looking up towards Hiruzen. "I'm thinking Minato Uzumaki. You know after the Fourth Hokage and my father." Yes you heard right, she knew who her parents are.

Hiruzen shocked when she told him what name she was planning on naming the baby boy that is basically her son. But he was happy that she wanted to use her father's name for him.

Hiruzen smiled. "I think your father would feel honored that you are naming the baby after him."

"Thanks, Jiji." Naru said. "So what's in the diaper bag?"

"What Minato will need like diapers, wipes, a few outfits, bottles and etc.. Also there is a few scrolls inside that has thing that he would also need like few things of baby formula, a car seat, a stroller and a bassinet. His file from the people that created is also in there." Hiruzen said as he handed her the diaper bag. "I'm also having an ex-Anbu to come over here in a few days to make a crib for him."

"Alright, thanks for all this."

Hiruzen then got a serious look before he started talking. "You do know that I will have to tell the shinobi council about Minato, right?"

Naru sighed. She knew that Jiji would need to tell the Shinobi Council but maybe he could just tell those that he trust. She would be okay with just that and was happy he wasn't going to tell the Civilian council because who knew what they would try to do. They might try to take her son away from her.

"That's fine but it has to be the ones that you trust." Naru said, agreeing with him.

"Of course." Hiruzen agreed.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I do own my OCs Minato Uzumaki and Ayumi.**

**Sorry if this chapter is a short one. Will it looks like Naru finally got a family she wanted just not in the way she thought she would. But who is the boss of Ayumi that wanted to use Naru's DNA to make clones of her and why do they want get rid of the shinobi so bad?**

**The second and third paragraphs of the last scene of the story, I got help from Covley Hatake.**

**Please review because their amazing and I need them to update.**


End file.
